First Impressions
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: This is basically 'Pride and Prejudice' in the 'Twilight' world. Has all the usual canon pairings and those who should be vampires are except for Alice and Bella. Jacob is not a werewolf but he is Mr Collins. Rating for later chapters. BXE, AXJ, RXEm
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Hey, this is based on '_Pride and Prejudice_' so is set during Austen's time. Some of the characters are vampires as you will see. This is from Bella's point of view rather than a third-person narrator or mixed points of view. Also it has all the Cannon pairings.

I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters, nor do I own the story of 'Pride and Prejudice'. I'm sure that I can't do that wonderful novel justice. If you have any questions about any contextual detail then mention it in your review and I'll get back to you or put a short explanation in the next chapter.

_**Chapter 1: Meetings**_

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._" '_Pride and Prejudice_' by Jane Austen, Chapter 1

"BELLA! ALICE!" My mother, Renee, shrieked to us.

"Coming!" Alice, my older sister, called from her Piano_forte_.

"Coming Mamma!" I shouted back.

She was sat with our father and the rest of our sisters; Angela, Lauren and Jessica. As usual she wanted to waffle on to us about the latest bachelor that had come into the area.

"His name is Jasper Hale and he has just taken Riverview Park. Oh! And he has a fortune of _five thousand a year_!" She gushed. My father, Charles Swan, sighed. He knew what was coming next.

"Charles, my dear, you must call on him as soon as he arrives so that the girls and I may make his acquaintance. What a fine thing for our girls!" She sighed happily.

"How so?" My father asked.

"Oh my dear! You must know that I am thinking of him marrying one of them!" My mother sighed in vexation.

"Is that his plan on entering the area?" My father asked, teasing her slightly. Unfortunately she didn't understand that, she never did.

"Plan? No indeed!" She growled slightly.

That was the end of the conversation for the time being but as father seemed intent that he would not visit Mr Hale. Two days before the Port Angeles assembly Jessica began jabbering on about Mr Hale again.

"He's going to come to the assembly and bring five ladies and seven gentlemen with him!" She giggled.

"No Lauren, it was seven ladies and five gentlemen!" Lauren interrupted before coughing slightly.

"Save your breath to cool your porridge Lauren, I will tell mother." Jessica snapped.

"I don't want to hear any more! I'm sick of him, seeing as we are never to know him!" Mother snapped.

"That's a pity, if I'd known that this morning then I would never have called on him." Father said suddenly. Alice and I held back smiles. We had known that father would call on him even though he was adamant that he wouldn't.

"Oh what a good joke! Isn't he a good father to you all?" Mother squealed, as did Jessica and Lauren. Angela just sighed and looked back down at her book.

So it was that at the Port Angeles assembly we were introduced to Mr Hale. He was tall with slightly long blond hair, amber coloured eyes and very pale skin.

"This is my eldest daughter, Alice. Next to her are my daughters Isabella and Angela. And my two youngest, Lauren and Jessica, you can see dancing over there." My mother simpered while pointing each of us out.

"A pleasure ladies." He smiled while looking at Alice. He then began pointing out the members of his own party.

"This is my sister, Tanya Hale," he said while pointing to a tall lady with strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes and pale skin, just like her brother.

"My other sister, Rosaslie McCarty and her husband Emmett." He smiled, indicating to a tall woman with long blonde hair and the same amber eyes and pale skin. I began to think that it was a family trait until I looked at her husband. He was very tall with curly black hair but just like his wife and her family he had extremely pale skin and amber eyes, instantly I could tell there was something different about this family.

"And this is my close friend, Edward Cullen." Mr Hale pointed to the final member of the group. He was tall, about 6'3" at least, with messy bronze hair and butterscotch eyes. His skin was as pale as the rest of the group's but I found him infinitely more beautiful than them even though they were all far more beautiful than the rest of us here. It felt like we'd been introduced to a group of angels.


	2. Chapter 2: Slighted

_Thanks to: _

_**katierose127**__ for adding this story to their favourite stories list and for the lovely review. I'm pleased you like it_

_**Serinity818**__ for adding this story to their favourite stories list_

_**Crazygirl042787**__ for adding this story to their favourite stories list_

_**reader goof**__ for adding this story to their favourite story list_

_**Dyonicia**__ for adding this story to their favourite story list_

_Cookies to all of them!!!!!!!! __J_

_**Chapter 2: Slighted**_

"_She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt __**me**__; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men._" '_Pride and Prejudice_' by Jane Austen, Chapter 3

"Miss Swan, I wonder if I could have the next two dances?" Mr Hale asked Alice gently.

"Of course." She said softly, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

Alice danced most of the dances with Mr Hale but eventually his sisters claimed her to talk to them and he wandered over to Mr Cullen who happened to be sitting near to me.

"Why aren't't you dancing Cullen? I've never seen such pretty girls." Mr Hale smiled, his eyes seeking Alice out.

"You are dancing with the only pretty girl in the room." Mr Cullen huffed. Mr Hale seemed to notice me.

"Look, there's her sister Isabella. She's very pretty, why don't you ask her to dance? I'm sure I can get Alice to properly introduce you." He smiled. Mr Cullen looked round at me.

"She is alright, but not pretty enough to tempt _me_, I'm not in the mood to dance with someone who has been slighted by other men. Go back to your partner and enjoy her smiles." He growled.

Obviously he hadn't heard me so I stood up and walked past him, decidedly ignoring him, to talk to Renesmee Miller, my dearest friend.

"I can't believe he said that, how rude of him." She gasped.

"I know, but it doesn't matter to me. I do not care for him at all." I replied. She smiled at me before glancing over at Alice and Mr Hale.

"You sister seems to be getting along with Mr Hale very well." She commented.

"Yes, already she seems very fond of him." I smiled.

"Has she done anything to secure him?" Renesmee asked.

"What? Before she is even sure of his personality or if she loves him?" I asked in reply.

"Well yes. Being happy in marriage is a matter of chance. It is best to know as little of the failings in your partner beforehand as possible." She replied calmly.

"You would never act in that way yourself Renesmee." I sighed, shaking my head. Renesmee was very pretty, she was slim and slight with long coppery-bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes; she would never have any trouble getting a guy to marry her, unlike me.

When we got home after the assembly mother gushed on about Mr Hale to father.

"He was so taken with dear Alice, he danced almost every dance with her, although I was much put out when he danced with Renesmee Miller. But he quickly claimed Alice's hand again. And then…" Here she was interrupted by father.

"NO MORE! I do not wish to hear any more about his dancing partners! I wish he'd broken his ankle in the first dance." He sighed. Mother didn't seem too put out, she had another topic to talk about.

"He is such an agreeable man, unlike that friend of his. He slighted poor Bella you know, refused to dance with him. I have never met a more disagreeable man in all my life." She scowled and I groaned inwardly. If mother picked up on what had happened then all her friends will have done too. The whole town will probably be talking of his slighting me.

"Slighted my Bella did he?" My father said, somewhat amused.

"Don't worry father, I didn't care for him either." I said while maintaining an air of nonchalance.

While walking in the garden with Alice the next day I decided to question her about her feelings for Mr Hale.

"He's the nicest young man I have ever met. And exactly what a young man should be. Amiable, kind, intelligent…" She sighed, staring dreamily into space.

"And handsome too, which a young man should be if he can help it." I smiled. Alice just sighed again which reminded me of what I was trying to get her to say.

"But do you like him?" I pressed. She just blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I smiled.

"He's so amiable, it's a pity that his friend is not so agreeable." She sighed.

"Hmm…" I nodded.

" '_She is alright, but not pretty enough to tempt me_'" I mimicked his voice exactly.

"That was very wicked, he shouldn't have said that." Alice said laughing.

The next morning at breakfast a letter arrived for Alice from Riverview.

"It's from Tanya Hale." She said, opening it. She didn't get far reading it before mother snatched it out of her hands.

"Such an elegant hand. '_My dear friend, Come and dine with Rosalie and me as the Gentlemen will be dining out. Your dear friend, Tanya Hale._' Dining out, oh dear that's a pity." Mother pouted.

"Mother, may I have the carriage?" Alice asked softly. To most people it would look like she was way too calm but I could tell that she was waiting to be alone before letting her feelings out.

"No, you shall go on horseback." Mother said calmly.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and we all looked shocked.

Unfortunately her mind could not be changed. It was not fifteen minutes after Alice left when it started to rain, hard.

"Now she'll have to spend the night. You see Bella, it is exactly as I planned." Mother said smugly.

"You can't take credit for making it rain mother." I sighed, drying my hair.


	3. Chapter 3: Illness

_Hey, sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've had exams recently._

_Thanks to:_

_**Spunkransomluver**__ for adding this story to their favourite story list, have a Cookie! __J_

_Thanks to everyone who's added this story to their Story Alert list._

Now that that's out of the way, I would just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to Stephanie aka Daddy's Little Cannibal, who sadly died in a car accident recently. She was a really talented writer and I would recommend you going and reading some of her stuff.

From Satan's Pixie

_**Chapter 3: Illness**_

" _MY DEAREST LIZZY,_

_I find myself unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning home till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr Jones - therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me - and excepting a sore throat and headache there is not much the matter with me._" '_Pride and Prejudice_' by Jane Austen, chapter 7

Just as mother had wanted, Alice had had to spend the night at Riverview due to the rain. The next morning I received a letter from Alice which read:

"My dear Bella,

I'm feeling unwell at the moment which is probably due to getting wet yesterday. My dear friends are refusing to let me come home until I am better. They are also insisting on me seeing Mr Stanley - so don't worry if you hear that he has visited me - and except a soree throat and a headache there is nothing wrong with me.

Yours, Alice"

I looked up at mother, feeling worried.

"I should go to her." I said, frowning slightly in my worry.

"There's nothing for you up at Riverview, you would do far better to go to Port Angeles and meet the officers with your sisters." She snapped. I groaned inwardly, I'd forgotten that there was a regiment staying in Port Angeles.

"No mother, I'd much rather see Alice." I replied calmly.

" I guess that's the cue for me to order the carriage." Father smiled.

"No father, that's alright. It's a lovely day and I'd much rather walk. It's barely 3 miles." I stopped him.

"Walk 3 miles? In all that mud? You won't be fit to be seen!" Mother gasped incredulously.

"I'll be fit to see Alice which is all I want." I replied.

I won the argument and so set off to walk to Riverview. It didn't take me long and when I arrived I was shown in to see Mr Hale.

"Miss Isabella Swan." A servant announced as I was shown into the drawing room.

"Miss Isabella, I am guessing that you have come to visit your sister." Mr Hale smiled at me.

"Yes, I felt that I should come and see how she is. Also I wanted to thank you for taking care of her." I smiled back.

"It's no bother. I will show you where she is staying." He led me out the room. As soon as we had left I heard Tanya burst out:

"Did you see her skirts? Six inches deep in mud!"

"Well, her petticoats!" Rosalie gasped.

"Did you see the mud Mr Cullen?" Tanya simpered.

"Yes I did, but I also noted that her face seemed brightened by the exercise." Mr Cullen replied simply.

"I'm sorry about them." He apologised.

"Don't worry about it, you're not the one who should have to apologise." I smiled.

Alice _was_ very ill but she seemed comfortable enough. Mr Hale invited me to stay myself until Alice was better.

"I wish I could just stay up here with you, I'd rather spend three hours with Jessica than the terrible sisters. Only your Mr Hale pays any attention to me." I sighed.

"He's not _my_ Mr Hale." Alice said, blushing.

"I think he is, or he very soon will be." I smiled knowingly.


	4. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


End file.
